I'll Touch The Stars When I'm With You
by Kapowinxx3
Summary: Rachel finds her old gold star stickers which leads to old habits to come back. Faberry with Puckleberry friendship. Written for something at the Glee Fluff Meme


It all started with the pictures of Quinn's that she saw while she was at her girlfriend's house.

~

_"Quinnie, dear! Look what I found this morning!" both girls heard the blonde's mom from downstairs, stopping them from enjoying their 'homework break' (which they kept on extending, by the way.)_

"Bring your lesbi-friend too! She has to see this!" Rachel heard Mrs. Fabray chuckle to herself and then heard the cheerleader she was straddling groan and hide her rising blush.

Quinn rose to her arms and quickly pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "Sorry," was whispered into the brunette's pouty lips.

A small giggle escaped Rachel's mouth, "it's completely alright, Quinn. At least she's trying now. Come on, let's go."

Then Quinn felt herself being pulled. Rachel in front of her, holding her hand until they got to the living room.

Mrs. Fabray was holding about 30 pictures in her hand, while the rest of the sofa was scattered with pictures everywhere.

"Look, sweetie, it's your first day of pre-school!"

"I- is that me?" the tiny singer was sporting her famous Rachel Berry smile once she recognized a tiny brunette next to another tiny blonde that Mrs. Fabray was pointing at. "I mean, I know we both went to the same pre-school before my parents transferred me out of the public school system once kindergarten started, until of course seventh grade once my private Jewish school closed down, which was when we met again. I just do not remember us being friends. Granted, I was only four and a half years old, and I doubt even my memory would be that good, but… still."

Rachel Berry was met with a wide-eyed Mrs. Fabray, who eyed her confusingly and with her girlfriend grinning at her like a lovesick puppy.

"Yes, you guys were pretty much inseparable during the first half of the year! Me and your father- the short, white one…"

"Daddy!, uh- Leroy." Rachel helped Mrs. Fabray with her father's name.

"Yes! We'd take you guys out on play dates and stuff. That all stopped when your father got sick and your other dad had to come pick you up. Russell met him- I knew, of course- but he wasn't okay with it, and then I'm not sure if you guys kept talking in school, but you didn't hang out outside of it anymore."

A small face of approval was suddenly adorning the blonde's face as she said, "Huh… should have told me, mom." While grabbing a couple of pictures and showing them to her girlfriend with an oblivious smile.

"Quinn! Do you know what this means?" Rachel said as excitedly as possible.

The head cheerleader managed to look a bit thoughtful, but for the most part, she was oblivious to Rachel's thought process. "Uh…"

"Quinn! This means that our epic love story may have started way back when. What if we used to play house together, as kids? What if we were that couple in the playground that everyone knew that they were going to get married and have children one day? What if we were meant to have a Cory-and Topanga-esque romance all our lives? What if, Quinn? What if?" The tiny brunette rambled on with a hopeful glint in her eye.

Quinn had never been more glad that the vodka prevented her mom from multi-tasking. Which was the reason their conversation was tuned out by the older blonde since she was so absorbed on her daughter's old pictures.

"Baby…" Quinn started with her eyebrows knitted together, as she was trying to catch everything that Rachel had said. "… Cory and Topanga-esque romance?" was apparently all that registered on the cheerleader's head.

"Boy Meets World? Quinn Fabray, do not tell me that you have never watched one of the most iconic, adorable shows in the history of-"

"RACHEL! Of course, I watched Boy Meets World. We had a marathon of every episode two weeks ago. Seriously? No wonder you don't remember pre-school!"

"Humph! Whatever, Quinn! My point is that my dads may have much more adorable pictures from our childhood! Quinn, we call finally fill that scrapbook I bought you!" The diva's pout smile had grown bigger as each word she spoke. The cheerleader, confused yet amused was about to speak up when, "Way ahead of you, Quinn. Today I will make it my mission to find all of those lost pictures from our childhood in Le Berry."

"You mean your basement?"

"Yes, Quinn. My basement." The short girlfriend glared.

~

Her search for pictures ended once she saw a white, plain box that her bad memory recognized in a second.

~

Rachel skipped down the hallway the next morning, strip of stickers in her pocket and a plastered smile on her face.

"Noah!" The brunette yelled down the hall as she saw her best friend or 'lesbro' as he liked to call himself.

"Hey babe," the boy said, planting a quick peck on Rachel's cheek. "I think I saw my Baby Mama with San and Britt around the locker rooms. May I take you to your princess?" He said the last sentence sort of teasingly as he held out his arm for Rachel to grab.

"Thank you, Noah. So witty and chivalrous." And then her eyes widened and her mouth was completely open in a smile, "You. Deserve. A. Sticker!"

Puck's confusion didn't last long since Rachel was already looking back from her pocket, with the strip of stickers in hand.

Suddenly Puck felt his face being harshly poked by (non-manly, yet still very pain-inducing) fingers.

"No! Don't take it out!" The pouting singer said when she saw her friend reaching for his face once he saw a tiny twinkle in his peripheral vision.

"The gold star sticker currently residing on your face is a metaphor for my love, Noah. You are one of the people that I can trust completely outside of my amorous relationship, and I love you, Noah."

The mo-hawked boy was completely grinning from ear to ear as they kept walking down the hallway, until they reached the three cheerleaders they were looking for.

Suddenly the school bell was ringing, so Rachel freed herself from her still-grinning friend but not before going up to Quinn, pressing a quick peck on her lips, then bringing her index finger and gently poking the blonde's nose.

"Bye baby. Bye Noah, Britt, Santana!" Rachel said while skipping to her first class.

The four of them were about to head for their first period classes when suddenly Santana let out a snort. "What the hell is with those stickers? No matter how many times you have sex with your midget, you're never going to be a gold star because of your drunken adventure with Puck."

Quinn was more than confused once she realized what the latina was talking about. She became crossed-eyed for a second to stare at her nose to confirm that yes; there was a gold star sticker on it. Looking at Puck for a quick explanation, she was met with another gold star sticker on her ex-boyfriend's cheek.

Quinn's hand shot up to her nose on impulse to remove the sticker until Puck's panic stopped her. "Don't take it out, are you crazy?" All three cheerleaders turned to the wide-eyed boy in unison, " That is Rachel's form of saying she loves you! What kind of girlfriend are you?"

At that moment, one cheerleader was wondering why she ever slept with the boy, the one holding her hand was wondering if she could have a few of those stickers and put them on Santana's boobs, and the one being addressed was still. Completely. Lost.


End file.
